


Poison

by RefinedEvilPanda



Series: SwanQuaranQueen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefinedEvilPanda/pseuds/RefinedEvilPanda
Summary: Emma and Regina meet for a night out with the girls.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQuaranQueen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673608
Kudos: 25





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! This is unedited. Also if you want to know what song this is inspired by, it’s Poison, by Bel Biv Devoe

Poison

Emma Swan has always lived by one rule when it came to women: never trust a big butt and a smile. That rule went out of the window when Mayor Regina Mills walked into the Rabbit Hole bar. Uncharacteristically dressed in leather leggings and stiletto pumps, it was a shocking change from the tight but sensible pencil skirts she always wore. More reminiscent of her days as the Evil

Queen than of the life of just Regina that she had been living for the last 30 plus years. Emma was speechless.

Regina sauntered over to the table that Emma, Mary Margaret and Ruby were standing at, enjoying their cocktails, and leaned on her elbow, addressing the group, but facing Emma, giving her a full show of her cleavage in the tight tank top that barely reached her hips. “Hello, ladies, sorry I’m late.”

“Damn Regina!,” Ruby exclaimed, “you look spectacular! You tryna get laid tonight or something?”

“Thank you, Ruby. And who knows” Regina says with a shrug and a pointed look towards Emma. Just then a waitress comes up to ask if they need any more drinks and Regina orders a Crownberry Apple. When the waitress returns with the drink, Regina chugs the drink in record time, signaling for another before the straw is out of her mouth.

“Woah, Gina, slow down, we have all night” Emma admonishes, shocked at how the usually poised and refined mayor isn’t acting like herself.

“One, what did I tell you about calling me ‘Gina’?” The brunette attempts to level the blonde with a glare, but Emma just grins back at her, all dimples and glistening green eyes. “Two, I know we have all night, but it’s been a hard week, and three, it’s not like I drove so I’m good.”

“I don’t know, Gina, poofing while drunk has some bad effects, you might end up somewhere you didn’t intend.” Emma retorts with a teasing glint in her emerald eyes.

Regina leans in, only a breath away from Emma’s ear, “like in your bed, Miss Swan? I thought you liked that.” The brunette places a quick, yet seductive lick to Emma’s earlobe. The action sends a shudder down Emma’s spine and creates a pull in her stomach. Emma leans back and catches the devilish grin on red lips as Regina turns and saunters to the dance floor, drink in one hand, hips swaying more than necessary, and her ass looking phenomenal.

Mesmerized by the regality that is Regina, Emma has only one thought.

This woman is going to be the death of me.


End file.
